Electrophotographic color printers have been known and used in various fields. Typically, such a printer accommodates four photosensitive drums corresponding to four colors of yellow, magenta, cyan and black.
One electrophotographic color printer includes four photosensitive drums juxtaposed horizontally, an intermediate image transfer belt, and a secondary image transfer roller. The intermediate image transfer belt is in the form of an endless belt and has an image receiving surface circularly horizontally moving between a pair of spaced-apart support rollers. The photosensitive drums are disposed above the image receiving surface of the intermediate image transfer belt.
The printer is provided with a sheet cassette disposed below the photosensitive drums. A stack of recording sheets is stored in the sheet cassette. The uppermost sheet is fed out from the sheet cassette and conveyed upward while passing by one horizontal end of the intermediate image transfer belt. The recording sheet passes through a gap between the horizontal end of the intermediate image transfer belt and the secondary image transfer roller. The recording sheet is further conveyed upward and then conveyed toward the upper portion of another horizontal end of the intermediate image transfer belt. Thus, the recording sheet is discharged onto a discharge tray formed on the upper surface of the printer. That is, the color printer as described above includes a C-shaped sheet conveying path.